


Pokemon Go-oh...

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Teasing, jack was about to give Mark a blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a pikachu on Mark's dick. And Jack wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Go-oh...

Playing Pokemon Go wasn't exactly Mark's forte, he hadn't even downloaded the app before. But alas, a few days into Jack's first trip to America, there the two go, Mark hopelessly running after Jack while he flails down the street. It was almost six at night and the sun was beginning to set, leaving the two Youtubers illuminated by the lasting light of the sun. Mark would have glad-fully left the Irishman to discover such said Pokemon alone, but he didn't trust the green haired friend to make it back to the house safely. So instead, the Korean was dragged along to follow Jack around.

Mark didn't mind _that_ much, at least he got to spend more time with Jack, these moments were scarce, so he was grateful for them. Except for the fact that his feet were killing him, they'd somehow managed to walk their way to the city and now back to Mark's main street. Mark was used to working out in his house, rock climbing and other types of personal training, definitely not walking, and not that far either. He could've sworn that the journey he and Jack pulled off could have made into Guinness World's Records. 

"There's a Weedle over here!" Jack squealed, jumping off of the road and racing towards a blue car. Mark trotted behind him, quickly checking the time again before sliding his hands back into his pocket, along with his phone.

"What even is that? A worm?" Mark scoffed, picturing the oddly designed Pokemon in his head. "More like a bunch of anal beads."

Jack whipped around before coughing up a laugh, "It's a hairy bug, thank you very much, and there are no anal beads in Pokemon. Gladly." he continued to spin around, slowly scanning the area with his phone. Jack gasped when he finally saw the Weedle on his screen, earning a sigh from Mark. _What a weeaboo. I love it._

"What does a Weedle evolve into?" Mark attempted at small talk, in all honesty, he couldn't care less. Mark stepped up onto the footpath, a sting of relief that they were now fully off of the road, despite the fact it was usually very quiet around these parts, Mark didn't want to be making any phone calls to order an ambulance. Or vise versa.

"A Kakuna." Jack said matter-of-factly. He didn't bother glance up to Mark once he stood right in front of the crouching Irishman, he was concentrating on capturing his Weedle. Mark once again pictured the Pokemon in his head, chuckling under his breath when he recognised the name and remembered what it looked like.

"Oh come on," He hollered, raising an eyebrow even though Jack wasn't looking, "That thing is definitely a dildo." 

Jack stood up, meeting Mark's amused gaze with his challenging eyes, "Is not! It's a cocoon, obviously!" Jack yelled defensively. Suddenly, Mark thought of something.

"Cock-coon." 

Jack punched Mark's shoulder playfully, making him take a step back from the impact, they both shared a small laugh. Mark looked up just in time to see Jack turn back around, his face flushed with a rosy pink. Mark tried to ignore the way his stomach tried to knot itself and instead got out his own phone and check the time again. He wanted to be snuggled up next to the smaller Irishman watching a movie, not out in the chilly evening wandering around catching some virtual animals. But, he had to push that thought down, still unsure of what Jack would think of that fact that Mark wanted to hold him close until the sun comes up again. And definitely not in a platonic way, which was odd. But the Korean wasn't gay, Mark was sure, it was a just combination of mixed feelings for his friend, in which Mark knew included 'over-interested', if that was even a thing. It happened by accident, the popular Youtuber never wanted it, and it took quite a while to even recognise it happened.

One day Mark took no interest in his Irish friend, than the next, he noticed things about Jack that weren't really meant to be noticed. And they weren't harmful, they weren't sexual in any way, but Mark knew that no one else was paying attention to these little details about the fellow Youtuber, which is when he discovered the small fraction of himself labelled, homosexual. But, Mark would still never _call himself gay,_ not that it was wrong, but the urges and thoughts weren't enough to approve of that step. It was hardly even a crush, it was just... an overwhelming sense to want to own him. The accidental linger when they touch because he wants to feel the other's warmth against his skin, which now sounds creepy as all hell once Mark had thought about it. 

Fuck, Mark hated himself for noticing these things. The list was probably longer that Felix's toenails. The small freckles that were lightly splashed against Jack's nose and arms, they weren't meant to be picked up on. But for some reason, the Korean saw them, along with the tinted ginger hairs that were only _just_ showing along Jack's beard, or the small ribbons of deep blue that wound them self into Jack's usual blue structure of his iris, or even the redness of his finger tips because of how much he bites his nails, _or_ that Jack's got a few scars littered on his elbows and on his left eyebrow. _I mean, who the fuck looks at their friend THAT close to be able to notice AND remember these things? No one, correction, apparently me._

"Anyway..." Mark sighed through his nose, trying to come up with a conversation starter, sick of being stuck in his own weird thoughts. Plus, being out here _not_ playing Pokemon was rather boring, "We should go back soon, Jackaboy." he suggested to his green haired friend, who was now back to crouching and swiping aggressively at his screen.

"Mhm, just a seeecccooonnddd." Jack dragged on his words, earning a small smirk from the Korean, he was really caught up in that silly app. 

_Come home already doof, I want to spent time with you._ Mark mentally begged, wanting to drag Jack away from the blue car they were currently surrounding. Jack jumped up, startling Mark a little, "Done, let's go."

Finally, the two began walking back, along the road again. The wind seemed to pick up a little and was ruffling both of their manes a little. Jack's messy green fluff of hair made Mark giggle, to which was then replaced with a wince when Jack slapped the back of his head, "What was that for!?"

Jack grinned, glancing Mark's way with dark eyes. "Don't make fun of your guest."

"Eat shit." Mark mumbled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he couldn't help but let his lips also tug into a gentle smile.

They were almost home, they were so close, but of course, a few blocks before reaching Mark's house, Jack stopped a let out a squeak. 

"Pikachu!"

"What?" Mark spun around to find Jack once again standing still, staring down at his small phone screen, "Oh, for fucks sake, what is it now?"

"A Pikachu!" Jack said again, his voice thick with his accent which made Mark feel light headed, "It's here somewhere!"

Jack began to spin in circles, slowly sinking to the ground and aiming his phone in every possibly direction, until he pointed it towards Mark, standing a few feet in front of him.

"Oh." His voice was quiet and Mark had to strain his ears to be able to recognise that Jack was even speaking.

"Oh?" Mark raised an eyebrow, wondering as to why Jack was wide-eyed and staring through his phone, which was facing him.

"Oh..." Jack repeated, emphasising the word this time.

"Oh what?" Mark raised his voice, lifting his shoulder up in pure confusion. 

Jack slowly stood up, not daring to look anywhere but his phone, he started to slowly make his way towards Mark in small steps.

"The uhm...Pikachu, it's well, uhm, k-kinda..." Jack gulped, now only a few steps in front of the Korean.

"Yeah?..." Mark frowned, becoming a little scared.

"I-It's on your dick." 

Mark nearly choked on his own spit, his eyes grew comically wide and he opened his mouth in pure shock, "My dick?"

Jack finally looked up, a huge shit-eating grin plastered onto his face, he was up to something. He laughed hard, his whole body shaking while Mark's face burnt with embarrassment. His cheeks were flushed red and Mark couldn't help but notice a small amount of blood rushing to his southern regions. Now that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Dude, you're face!" Jack hollered, he brought a hand up to cup his eyes, afraid he would start crying at how hilarious this situation was. 

"Forget about my face! What about my dick?" Mark yelled, blushing to his max, the veins in his arms and neck were beginning to appear. 

Mark's pants felt tighter than usual, all he wanted to do at that moment was disappear into thin air. Fucking puberty and random boners. _Random boners._ Jack shurgged, calming down, he aimed the phone back at Mark's crotch and locked eyes on the screen once more, "I guess I'll just have to catch the fucker, won't I?"

Mark swallowed hard, he hoped to the heavens above that he wasn't getting a boner right now, possibly the only time he was mentally begging to be flacid. Not that Jack was causing his penis to become hard, no way. _Right?_

"Here comes the poke ball." Jack said in a singing voice, making Mark's grip on the end of his shirt to tighten and pull down a little, looking like a child throwing a tantrum, except he was battling against his own dick and for it to calm down.

"Uhh- Jack?" Mark decided to open his big fat mouth, he was acting before he even thought about it, which always lead to something bad.

"Hang on, I'm nearly done don't worry." Jack reassured Mark, not that it worked. Jack's eyebrows knitted together and his tongue poked out through the side of his mouth, causing Mark's head to explode with how cute the green haired youtuber looked at that exact moment. 

And fuck Mark for thinking that, because he was immediately punished. More blood pumped it's way through his body and into his dick. Mark felt himself grow fidgety and hot, holy shit. Mark was not going to have a full-on boner right now, he would not allow it. It was inappropriate and unnecessary, and would definitely scare Jack off if he noticed how sweaty and red Mark was becoming. Not to mention that he was now becoming hard (which was not deniabe anymore) because of Jack. 

If Jack found out, _woosh,_ there goes their friendship. 

"A few more swipes, annddd..." Jack almost yodelled, he glanced up once at Mark and had to do a double take. Mark wasn't looking anymore, he had closed his eyes, his face flustered and was currently holding his breath, to which Jack was sure he didn't notice. 

What Jack didn't know, was that Mark was tryin his hardest not to let the butterflies in his stomach lift him off the ground. Oh, or the fact that he was imagining that without Jack's phone in the way, he could have probably have felt Jack's hot breath against his crotch, (now that the Irishman was that close to it). Which Mark now discovered, turned him on immensely. 

"Hey, Mark?" 

Mark opened his eyes, letting out the much needed withdrawal of breath, he looked right down at Jack. Who looked mortified.

"Yep?" Mark asked quickly, not trusting his own voice, which still shook a little depsite the fact it was only one word.

"You okay there? Do you feel alright?" Jack didn't stand up, only still lifting his head to lock eyes with his friend, "You look, kinda, hot."

 _Hot?!_ Mark was internally screaming.

"Hot?" Mark whispered, still scared that his voice would break, a clear sign that he was becoming erect. 

"Yeah, you catching a fever from being out here?" 

_Oh, temperature hot. Thank-fucking-god._ Part of Mark wished his blue eyed friend meant otherwise, but that saved him the humiliation of misunderstanding.

"Oh no. I'm all good, don't worry." Mark stammered, trying to take silent deep breaths, hopefully clear in his face back to its normal honey colour. 

Jack just nodded, promising he was almost done then looking back down at his phone, swiping some more. 

When will this hell Mark was currently living through end? It was bad enough that Mark was now admitting to himself he was definitely gay for his best friend, but also that said best friend was face deep in his own balls. How could this situation get any worse?

Don't speak too soon, Fischbach. 

Jack must have accidentally swiped too hard, doing who knows what on his phone, because Mark felt a small hand push against his already too tight crotch area. 

See, when a man has a boner, that means his penis is ready for action. So some innocent brushing of objects against one's now half erect dick, that causes in some pretty pleasant sensations, which reactions CANNOT be hidden. 

Mark let out a small surprised noise, almost like a whimper-ish moan, bringing both hands up to grab whatever was nearest, he needed fucking support, and now. 

And that meant Mark tangling his hands into Jack's hair, which was in perfect reach considered he was a few inches now away from Mark's crotch. 

Jack let out a gasp, being accidentally pulled closer to Mark's tight jeans, far too tight for his liking, might he add. It was clearly showing off his buldge, which had now grown thanks to Jack's cuteness and Mark's inappropriate thoughts. 

Basically for anyone walking past, it looked very much like the two gentlemen were at it for some head, of course Jack bring the one on his knees, giving it. 

Mark snapped out of it, looking down at Jack who was staring back at Mark with wide eyes. Mark would have very much liked to have removed his hands, but he was currently frozen, God knows why. 

"I-I," Mark began, his voice quivering, Jack had now moved his gaze from Mark's heated face, to Mark's buldge. Currently a few inches in front of the Irishman's nose.

"Mark," a smirk ghosted it's way to Jack's lips, "looks like you've got a bit of a problem." 

Mark couldn't think straight, so the smartest thing that came to mind was, "What?" 

"This." Jack reached out a hand and gently grabbed Mark's crotch, cupping it lightly.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Mark stifled a moan, unable to control himself he stiffened into Jack's touch and squeezed his eyes shut once again. Why in the world was Jack touching his dick? The question didn't last long in Mark head, for Jack started to grip a little tighter, pushing his thumb into where Jack assumed Mark's tip was located. Mark let out a small shudder of breath, in his defence he was being groped, which he really liked, but it didn't look good for his whole tough-man act. 

Jack smiled wider, somehow not finding this weird and was slightly amused at Mark's flustered expressions and actions. So he gripped harder, earning a whimper from Mark, his hands gripping tighter in the other's hair.

"How'd you like that? " Jack asked, lowering his voice a little to match Mark's grainy tone, he was trying to be seducive. Which seemed to work, considering that Mark was now melting under his touch and arching his back in attempt to free the sensation and blood that was pumping throughout his body.

"Jack." Mark said sternly, proud that his voice didn't give in, as much as he liked this attention from the latter, they couldn't do such thing here, in public. "What if s-...someone sees?" Once again, Mark's voice hitched due to Jack adjusting his grip on Mark's now fully erect dick. 

What in the world happened to Pikachu?

"You're not up for a little bit of danger, Mark?" Jack asked, almost innocently, as if none of this was even happening or that Mark's lower stomach didn't feel tight with an upcoming orgasm. 

It almost felt like Mark really needed to pee, except it was a nice feeling, and he wanted to run around and fucking touch himself to get rid of it, or make the feeling more intense. He craved it, except it wasn't urine, instead, his tip was currently leaking with precum. Not that anyone could see, luckily. 

Jack had now moved onto harshly rubbing his buldge, Mark's erection now becoming painfully hard and yearning to be let free. As if Mark would pull his pants down here, Jack hasn't even seen his dick yet. He wasn't part of the D-Club yet. 

"J-Jack, I seriously, y-you need to," Mark was cut short when a small moan escapes his lips, making his face twist into one full of pleasure when Jack started to tug experimentally on his crotch, somehow managing to grab his actual dick through the tough material of jeans. 

"Fuck, Mark," Jack looked up at Mark's face, lapping it all up to store in his long term memory, the expressions he was making were causing Jack to become embarrassingly hard, "don't moan like that until after you've asked me on a date." 

Mark couldn't help himself, Jack tugged again, and this time Mark's voice went an octave lower, symbolising that he was unbelievably erect. Jack had had enough, he grunted, becoming impatient.

The green haired man unbuckled Mark's jeans quickly, far too fast for Mark to even protest or reach out to stop him. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to, the thought of being recognised or caught wasn't important anymore, the only thing on his mind was that Jack was actually doing this. 

Jack lowered Mark's pants halfway down his thighs, almost disguising the fact they were down because his boxers were a similar colour and from far away, everything was bound to look normal. Well, as normal as things could be in America.

"What are you...?" Mark let go of Jack's hair, shoving his hands in front of his boxers, nervously. 

"Just trust me." Jack said, raising an eyebrow at Mark, who melted under the motion and went back to carding his hands through Jack's green locks. 

Jack leaned closer, causing Mark to hold his breath. Jack pressed his open mouth to Mark's dick, hidden behind a thin material, he could feel the warmth of Jack's mouth radiate onto his erection. 

Mark moaned once Jack started to move his mouth, gliding his tongue along Mark's penis, trying to locate the tip, despite the fact he was hard, his dick was still curled a little inside of his boxers, but Jack could still clearly see the outline of the latter's massive member, so the task wasn't challenging. 

"I love the noises you make," Jack moaned against Mark's cock, sending vibrations throught it, causing Mark to call out Jack's name deeply and arch his back, tugging at Jack's hair in warning, "did that feel nice?" 

Mark nodded sheepishly, he still didn't open his eyes, knowing he'd just be forced to shut them again from the amount of pleasure that his 'friend' was giving him. "Y-yes." 

Jack licked at Mark's tip through the fabric, feeling the hotness of the Korean's precum on the edge of his tongue. It already tastes nice, sweet but musky. Jack wouldn't lie, he was definitely hard, not as much as Mark, that's for sure, but he was enjoying this. Especially the sounds that Mark was making, and the faces.

Jack was about to take Madk's head into his mouth, when he stopped. He looked up at Mark for a second, seeing him in complete bliss and as hot as ever, why not have fun with him. 

"Hey look, I think there's a Pidgeot over there." Jack said suddenly, snapping Mark out of his daze.

"W-wait, what?" He asked, stuttering as he watched Jack get off of his knees and start skipping down the road, in the seven o'clock darkness. 

"Come on, slow-poke!" The Irishman cheered, calling for Mark as he spun around with his phone in his hand, completely leaving Mark alone in the middle of the street with his hands half way down and as hard as ever.

Suddenly, a pair of headlights came flashing down the road, heading for Mark, they were still in the distance but panic grew inside of Mark.

"Hang on! You fucker! Wait!" He yelled, waddling towards the now running and laughing Jack, while he tried to put his pants back on without triggering himself to become any more harder, if that was even remotely possibly. 

"Pidgeot!" Jack sung, looking behind him every now and then to begin laughing all over again and stumble a little. 

Mark's face burnt with embarrassment and anger, "You asshole, don't leave me here!" Successfully putting his pants back on, it was unbelievably uncomfortable. Mark tried to run after Jack, but the headlights grew bigger, scaring the elder off of the road.

"Jack!" He screamed, laughing a little. What a dick.

The car drove past Jack, and Mark couldn't help but wonder if they even knew the sins they had just committed. But he didn't care. 

Jack slowed down and waited for Mark to catch up to him a little, before laughing all over again. 

"You poor thing," he giggled, "I'm sorry." 

"No you're not." Mark pouted, tossing his arms while he kicked stones out of his way. Jack looked back at Mark and grinned widely.

"You're right, I'm not." 

Mark scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically, he couldn't not feel the tightness in his pants all over again, but this time he tried to ignore it. 

Jack stopped on his tracks and Mark nearly walked into him from behind. 

"Oh come on Jack, can't be just go home now?" 

"Why, you wanna take care of your little friend?" Jack winked, twirling his finger in the air before aiming it at Mark's crotch, who covered it with his hands as if his dick was out in the open.

"No! Drink bleach, dickhead." Mark growled, chuckling a small bit under his breath.

Jack looked back at his phone, turning around fully towards Mark, who looked at him with tired eyes. Jack leaned down a little, his eyes glued to the phone. 

"There's a Pidgot on your dick."

"JACK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you thought about this :D thanks xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how you thought of this :) it helps a lot, thanks xx


End file.
